


Alternate Universe

by glossiq



Category: Dabihawks - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Angst, Hero Dabi, M/M, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Switched Roles, Villain Hawks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossiq/pseuds/glossiq
Summary: What if Hawks and Dabi changed roles? Dabi being the hero, and Hawks being the villain?
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, League of Villains & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Kudos: 22





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is long, and kind of angsty. I always wondered what it’d be like, an alternate universe like this.. So, I wrote one!

“Who knew?” Dabi asks his secretary before taking a long swig of his mixed drink. There was soft music playing in the background. He and his work partner were in one of the nicer bars his town had to offer. “I-I’m not sure, sir.” His female secretary said, fidgeting nervously. “Ms. Heart.” Dabi looks at the anxiety filled woman. “You have nothing to fear. It wasn’t your fault.” He shoots her a sly smile. She smiles back, her fidgeting stopping momentarily before she gets startled at her phone ringing. “Your husband?” Dabi asks, his eyebrow raised. Her expression softens once she sees who was calling. The words “My Baby” sprawled across her phone. “Young love,” Dabi thinks. Ms. Heart takes the call, talks momentarily, and ends it. “Anyways, sir, you have an interview with the press tomorrow, eight-thirty sharp.” She says with a smile. “Endeavor will also be there.” Ms. Heart mentions as she rises out of her seat. Dabi rolls his eyes in disappointment.

He waves goodbye to the small framed woman, finishing off the rest of his drink like it was a shot. The whiskey burned his throat. He leaves a twenty, presumably paying for him and his coworkers drinks. Walking out of the bar, he wraps himself in the warmth of his long, black coat that reaches over his slacks and barely brushes his black leather boots. He strolls the parking lot, finding his car, and drives home.

He wakes up to a call from Ms. Heart. He picks up his phone, confused. “Yeah?” He croaks, his tiredness seeping through his words. “Dabi, sir. They changed the time.” He looked at his alarm clock, it was six o’ five in the morning. “To what? Damn,” He chuckles. “Seven.” Ms. Heart says. Dabi groans, tells Ms. Heart he’ll be at the office soon, and hangs up.

“This is utter bullshit,” He sighs. Getting ready, pulling on his black and white suit. He doesn’t even bother to shower. Walking downstairs, to the kitchen, he grabs a raspberry danish. He also grabs a bottle of water, his shoes slightly clicking against the cold tile. Walking to his garage, once again waking up the hunk of metal with a whirring of the engine.

He parks the his white Toyota, and gets out. The harsh chill of winter hits his face, along with a few snowflakes. He walks along the icy parking lot, into his agency. He already sees Ms. Heart in the meeting room with glass walls, along with the number one hero. He fights his anger, and opens the door. “Ah, hello, sir!” Ms. Heart exclaims excitedly. She’s always in a good mood. Dabi can’t help but smile back. He sits at the end of the long meeting table, having his secretary and his father at his sides.

He stares at his father with piercing eyes. Endeavor stares back with the same expression. “It was kind of obvious to begin with,” The secretary starts. Dabi peels his eyes off of the old man and looks at Ms. Heart. She continues. “The number one and number two heroes having similar quirks.” Her long blonde hair falls out of her bun with every movement she makes. “They want to interview you both. It’s obvious Dabi has a relationship with you, Endeavor.” A relationship? Dabi has to laugh. Endeavor flips his head to his son. “This is not a laughing matter, Touya.” He growls. Dabi smiles. “What, are you ashamed of me, papa?” He purses his lips. Enji doesn’t seem enthused.

Still in the meeting room, a few new guests came in. “Hello Dabi.” He takes his gaze off of Dabi, and stares at the other fire hero. “Endeavor.” The reporter smiles. “We have some questions for you.”

“Yes, he is indeed my son,” The older man confirms. “He is one of my oldest.” The reporter writes something in his textbook. He asks Dabi a question now. “How does it feel? To know that your father is the number one hero, and you’re the second? Doesn’t that create friction?” Dabi only smiles. “It’s why I became a hero in the first place.” He says, leaning back in his chair, sitting criss crossed, lazily. Taking his gaze off of the reporter, he stares straight into the camera with hooded eyes, turning his smile into a sly smirk.

“I know for a fact, that I can surpass this domestic abuser of a father. I will show him that I am not what he assumed I would be.”

______________

Dabi always worked late nights, no matter how early he came into work that morning. He gets a call. “It’s midnight.. Isn’t this too soon?” He asks, remembering that the reporter said that he’d call once they had aired the interview. He picks up his landline phone. “This is Dabi speaking, how may I help you?” He asks. “The address is being texted to you right now, go there. Villainous activity.” The call abruptly ends. “Fuck.” He breathes. He doesn’t think much of it, as he rises from his chair, turns off his computer, as well as the music that fills the air of his office. “Here we go again,” He mutters to himself, walking out of the building.

The scene is out of the way of his agency. It’s in a part of town Dabi fondly remembers spending most of his time in back when he was in his rebellious phase. He smiles to himself, breathing out a nervous breath. He soon sees the problem, an odd looking man staring at the building that was turning into ashes. He instantly gets out of his car, not knowing what to do, at first. “Well, shit.” He says, as he walks towards the man. He distantly hears his conversation. He was on the phone. “It hurts. I’m coming back now.” Before he can stand, Dabi stands before the man. He realizes who he is, as the fire casts more light as it gets larger. The man on the sidewalk sighs in pain.

Dabi assesses the situation. There's a huge chunk missing in his wing, it almost looks like someone bit it off. Dark, red liquid seeps from the large wound. He looks up, noticing Dabi’s presence. Some of his blonde hair was burnt at the ends. “Dabi,” He mutters. He looks at him confused. “Hawks. What happened here?” Dabi questions. Hawks stayed silent, staring back at the tall man. He sighs. “Hawks.” Dabi repeats. “What?” Hawks says through gritted teeth, looking up at him. His eyes are full of pain, and he flaps his wings.

He writhes in pain, leaning against the wall, squeezing onto his own clothing. Hawks groans, folding on himself. “Why aren’t you doing anything?” He asks through his clenched jaw. “You could just take me into custody right now.” Dabi sighs, running a hand through his hair. “This was short notice.” Dabi lies. “Don’t spare me because I’m hurt,” Hawks growls at the standing man. Dabi rolls his eyes, anger filling inside him. “You know what, maybe I will arrest you.”

Dabi walks closer, then sees what looks like a dark cloud form on the pavement under him. Dabi knew this would happen, one of the reasons he didn’t attack in the first place. What if he got sucked in with him? It was dangerous. Also, his fire quirk didn’t appease to the already burning building next to them. Hawks quickly falls in, and then the cloud disappears, as well as him.

He hears hurried footsteps behind him. “Dabi! Sorry I’m late!” He yells as he drowns the building in water. “Thanks, Backdraft!” Dabi praises the other hero. The fire is out after a few minutes of battling it. Dabi comes closer to Backdraft, hearing his tired breaths. “It’s out.” Dabi looked at the building, and it was in utter shambles. It’ll blend right in with the other buildings. “Thanks.” Dabi says as he walks to his car. “Spare me a ride?” Backdraft pleads. “Come on.” Dabi says, waving his hand. Backdraft instantly catches up to him, walking side by side to the car.

“Thank you, again.” Backdraft waves to the driver, stepping onto his porch. Dabi watches him go in, and he only started driving when the other hero closed the door. Taking out a cigar, he pries of the end with his fingernail, lights it with his pointer finger, and takes a hit. He knows he’s not supposed to breathe it in, but, he loves the burning feeling of it. It also makes the taste last longer.

He’s finally at home, discarding the cigar in his little glass jar with the rest of them. He walks into the warmth of his house, putting his jacket in the coat closet, he grabs bottled water out of his fridge. He sips on it slowly, and he remembers the events of tonight. “He was putting himself out there.. Taunting me.” He whispers to himself, as leaned against his counter. “I don’t get it.” He places the bottled water on his nice countertop with a glossy finish. His eyelids feel heavy. He stumbles up the stairs, fatigue taking him into its arms. He falls into the warmth of his bed, drifting into sleep.

__________

Today was a day off for the hero. He rolls out of bed, numerous texts from his coworkers, telling him that they’ll see him tomorrow, and that they clocked in. Dabi smiles. His coworkers feel like a family to him. He never asked them to actually contact him, but they did anyway.

Stepping downstairs, he has his casual clothing on. A black sweatshirt, with a symbol of a rock band he’s never listened to, and blue jeans, finishing off with black Vans hi-tops. He needed to go grocery shopping today, to replace minimal things he’d eaten up already.

Strolling outside, his hood encasing his hair and his ears. It rubs softly against his cheek. A small gusts of wind tickle his nose. He looks up, as he usually stares at his feet when he walks, his eye instantly sets on the man with red wings. He took in a sharp breath of cold air into his hot lungs, and he coughs. It flashes back to him, the events of last night. Hawks was stumbling, leaving a blood trail. “God damnit, bird brain.” He says as he hurried over to him. “Oh.. Dabi..” He says, a tear jerking smell coming from his mouth. He’s been drinking. “Did you ever get fixed up?” Dabi asks, pointing to his wing. Hawks looked Dabi in the eyes. “I-I need new ban-..” He hiccups. “Bandages.” He starts walking away from Dabi, and the scarred man trails after him.

“Why did you take the other ones off, dumbass?” Dabi sneers, looking at his wing. “Gross.” Hawks replies. “Also, isn’t it too early to be day drinking?” Dabi asks, waving his hand up and down, blowing away the smell. “Fuck you. It’s five somewhere else.” Hawks whines. “Yeah, and it’s eight thirty in the morning here.” Dabi laughs. Hawks rolls his eyes. He stumbles again, this time on a patch of snow covered eyes. “Fuck!” He yelps, closing his eyes, expecting a hard fall. Until, he’s caught by warm arms. Hawks opens his eyes, and looks up. Dabi. He stares into the hard, turquoise eyes. Dabi does the same, staring back into the golden eyes before him. He feels his face getting hot, his mind filled with thoughts. He drops Hawks.

“Ow!” Hawks says, once he hits the cold ground. Dabi laughs, covering up his flushed cheeks. “You asshole!” Hawks groans. He recovers, then gets back up, meeting Dabi in his walk. “That was mean,” Hawks complains, running a hand through his blonde locks. “You are mean,” Dabi replies. “Where were you headed in the first place?” Hawks looks at Dabi, trying to process his question. “Oh, to the gas station. There are emergency kits there.” Dabi sighs, and points to it. “This one?”

“Yeah.” Hawks tries to step into the store, but he gets pushed down on a metal bench on the sidewalk. He grunts in pain, and sighs. “What's up with you hurting me?” He asks. “Hush.” Dabi hands him a cigarette, something that’ll keep the injured man busy when he’s inside the gas station. He lights it with his thumb. “Stay here, like a good boy.” Hawks feels a shiver go through his body, and it wasn’t because of the cold. That sobered him up real quick. “Sure.” Hawks replies. Dabi smiles, going into the store with the sound of a door clicking shut.

Hawks was putting out the cigarette by the time Dabi came back. He had two bags in his hand. Dabi shoves one onto Hawks chest. Hawks grabs it, and looks inside. There’s a generic sandwich, water, a pepsi, and a medkit. “Satisfied?” Hawks stares at Dabi. “Yeah,” He responds weakly. “Good.” Dabi says. Hawks reaches in the bag, and pulls out the Pepsi. “I have to go now.” Dabi says, bringing Hawks back into reality. “Goodbye, Keigo..” Dabi smirks, as he walks away. Hawks gasps, not even his own mother remembers his name. It’s been so long since he heard it. And in such a way. His voice turned velvety and deep, strong and silky. How could he know his name? He brushes it off. I mean, he is a hero, heroes presumably know everything. Hawks feels anger rising inside him, and he reaches over to grab one of his bigger, and stronger feathers, but he grabs at nothing.

The alcohol drowned out his wing pain up until now. He shudders in pain, watching the hero walk away. “Fucking bitch!” He growls. “Stupid fucking hero!” He screams, and Dabi doesn’t even bat an eye. He groans in pain again, arching his back. He’s glad that he feels an even colder smoke surround him, because he knew he was for sure bringing attention to himself. He falls, but then is consumed by warmth, and a soft cushion.

“Hawks, you’re a dumbass.” Kurogiri complains. “I’m sorry.” He says, leaning back into the couch. Shigaraki is next to him. “Are you okay?” He asks. Hawks gags at his sudden kindness. “Gross.. Come give me a kiss while you’re at it.” Shigaraki opens his eyes wide, gritting his teeth and hands shooting up to his neck. “You know better, Hawks.” Kurogiri says softly, creating smaller portals to encase Shiggys hands. The come out of his head. “Sorry, dad,” Hawks groans. Shigaraki calms down, and asks for his hands back. His wish is granted, and he strolls over to Hawks, sitting next to his hurt wing. Reaching into the bag, he grabs the medkit, and opens it.

“I told you to just stay the night here.” Shigaraki tells him, softly. “I.. Yeah,” Hawks replies. Shiggy rubs his wing with a wet wipe, cleaning up all the bloody areas. Hawks closes his eyes, easing into Shiggy’s touch. “So cute!” Hawks distantly hears. He recognizes the voice, and smiles. “Be quiet, Toga.” He feels Shigaraki huff in frustration, having to unwrap, and then wrap the bandage again. “Wings are weird,” He mutters. “Finally, you two are getting along.” Hawks slowly opens his eyes, looking at Kurogiri. “We always get along, what do you mean?” Hawks flashes him a smile. “Sibling rivalry!” Toga says, laughing. “You could say that.” Shiggy says, pulling away from Hawks, finishing his task. “Thank you.” Hawks mutters.

“Of course.” Shiggy responds. Hawks, feeling better, stands up. He’s still a little woozy, and as he stumbles, he feels a gloved hand grab his wrist and a fairly warm arm hook under his own. He stables himself, and then remembers the incident with Dabi. Remembering his strong arms wrapped around his upper and lower back. “Fucking hero,” He thinks, as he grabs onto the arm belonging to Kurogiri for balance. “Come out and drink with us,” He hears a voice ring through the house, again. Himself, Shigaraki, Toga, and Kurogiri all turned their heads to look Spinner and Twice. Twice ends his sentence with a smile, before he looks at the injured Hawks.

“Hawks! You’re back!” He exclaims, running towards him. Kurogiri unlinks their arms quickly, so he wouldn’t be mashed in the hug Twice and him are now sharing. Hawks leans his weight on Twice. “Hey, be careful with him.” Shigaraki warns. “You’re like a protective older brother.” Spinner says. Hawks groans as Twice runs fingers over the wound. Toga gasps, almost like she feels Hawks’ pain. “What did I just say?!” Shiggy barks. “Calm down, Shigaraki.” Kurogiri sighs. He fixes his gaze at Twice. “Do be careful, though.” Shigaraki huffs. “That's literally what I just said!” Hawks laughs into Twices chest. “Anyway, as I said, we’re going drinking tonight. Wanna come?” Spinner asks.

Hawks wings twitch, as Twice caresses them again. He’s now in his lap, on the couch. Shigaraki glares into Twices eyes. He sighs, and looks at Spinner. “Sure, we can drink. Hawks had done enough though.” Hawks tilts his head back. “Excuse me. It wasn't even that much!” Shiggy laughs. “When you facetimed me, the bottle of whiskey was already half gone. You were slurring your words, you-” Hawks laughs, cutting him off. “Yeah, yeah.” He repositioned himself in Twices lap. “You only get root beer floats tonight.” Shiggy says back to him. “Whatever,” Hawks rolled his eyes, resting his head on Twices shoulder. “You guys make me sick.” Spinner comments. “What? I can’t cuddle my best friend?” Twice laughs. “It looks gay..” Spinner says. Hawks suddenly feels Twices arms hug him tighter. “What's wrong with gay?” Twice sneers.

“God, you two! Calm down.” Toga yells, laying on the table. “Hawks is hurt, and we know how cuddly Twice is. This isn't their first time doing this, but now you say something about it?” Toga is sitting up now. “Fuck you.” Spinner growls. Toga’s eyes open wide. “Spinner.” Hawks speaks up. “If it bothers you, don’t say anything, because nobody cares.” Hawks hears everyone around him chuckle. He rises to his feet, peeling himself off of Twice, and he checks his phone. It’s ten thirty now. It had been two hours since his little run in with the hero. He groans, and walks down the hallway, decorated with doors and various pictures. “Wake me up when you guys are ready!” He yells, as he closes the door to his room, and collapses on his bed.

He wakes up to Shigaraki shaking him slightly. “Whats up?” He asks, groggily. “We’re ready to go out,” Shiggy responds. “Oh, fuck, thats right.” Hawks rises out of the bed. He doesn’t bother changing into something nicer, he only presses into Shigaraki’s touch as he feels his arm wrap around his shoulders. “I love you, by the way.” Shiggy says. “Kiss me while-” Hawks starts, but gets cut off by a punch to the ribs. “Ouch, fuck you!” He whines. “I think that hurt me more, you’re so bony.” Shigaraki says. Hawks laughs. “It’s called being fit.” Shigaraki sighs, painfully. Hawks stopped eating proper meals awhile ago after the incident.

“You two are finally ready?” Kurogiri says. “Yeah,” Hawks confirms. Shiggy pulls him closer, and he’s reminded of a time when they were kids. Shigaraki was sick, and wouldn’t let go of Hawks. Kurogiri always checked up on them every fifteen minutes, complaining that he doesn’t want Hawks to get sick either. “Two sick kids is just extra work for me.” Shiggy, usually growled at Kurogiri, telling him to go away. Hawks smiles at the memory, and before he knows it, he’s at the bar.

“This is a new one.” Shigaraki says to Kurogiri. “Yes, it was finished being built yesterday.” Kurogiri responds. Shigaraki hums into Hawks’ hair. He stirs, and looks up at Shigaraki. “We’re here,” He says.

Hawks, sitting at the bar, got his rootbeer float, as promised. He was licking off the ice cream off of the spoon that came with the drink. Everyone was outside, having a smoke sesh with this random pothead they picked up off the street. Hawks suddenly feels long and warm arms wrap around him. He originally thought it was Shiggy, but when he feels rough and dry skin, he thinks of one person.

“Found you.” Dabi whispers into his ear.

Hawks shudders at the low growl Dabi makes, sounding so nice in his ear. He pushes the hero off, and turns around in the chair. “What the fuck?” Hawks says, breathlessly. Dabi laughs, and extends his hand. “Wanna dance?”

Hawks takes his hand, suddenly hyper aware of the fast music playing in the background. He lets Dabi guide him to the dance floor, through sweaty, hot, and loud people. They find a clearing in the middle, and Dabi tightens his grip on Hawks’ hand. “Ready?” He asks. “For what?” Hawks asks in return, before he’s forcefully spun around by Dabi’s strong movements, then feeling himself be dipped down. Hawks feels his wings brush up against the floor, and he looks up at Dabi. He has a cheeky smile on his face, only slightly pulling on his staples. Hawks laughs as he’s pulled up, and he feels Dabi’s hands go lower and lower, resting on his waist. Hawks wraps his arms around Dabi’s neck, guiding him in his swaying movements.

Dabi laughs. “How about we make this more interesting?” Hawks looks at him with a confused expression, and then a flustered one, feeling Dabi tugging at the waistband of his pants. “Woah there, buster. Buy me dinner first.” Hawks chuckles. Dabi leans into Hawks’ ear, and whispers. “That’s why I bought you a sandwich and water this morning, love.” Hawks rolls his eyes, his face flushing more. “Take me home, then?” He teases. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” Dabi says, picking Hawks up by the thighs and leading him out of the club.

They’re home. Dabi’s home, specifically.

Hawks fell asleep in the car, and Dabi chuckles at the thought. The man was buzzed, but he still drove himself and Hawks home. He had a couple drinks to himself tonight. Dabi never expected to see Hawks at the same club, but then again, almost everyone in town was going there. He undresses Hawks, staring hard at his boxers. Currently, the winged man was sprawled out on Dabi’s bed, sleeping so peacefully. He considered pulling them down, until there was a soft glow from the pants Dabi still had in his hand. It was from someone named, “Big Bro”. Dabi read the message further. “where r u, bird?” Dabi pressed on the conversation, and he sees that there was a picture attachment. It was Shigaraki. His eyes were red as hell, and he was leaning back on a random woman, who happened to be a brunette. Dabi’s eyes widened. “Fuck..” He said. He thought of something quick. He responded with, “i went back to my apartment. im gonna sleep for the night, have fun with everyone”

Dabi was about to put down the phone, until he heard a ping. “u kno it. see u tmrw. be safe, birdman.” Dabi sighed a relief, and put dialed his own number into Hawks’ phone, and putting Hawks’ number into his own phone. He puts down both of the electronics, and lays with Hawks.

Hawks wakes up, and his head is pounding. His vision focuses, and he looks around the neat room. He doesn’t recognize it, obviously. He pushes the thick blanket off of him, and sees that he was only in boxers. “Good morning, beautiful.” He hears a low voice behind him. He flips his head around, facing the other man. Hawks looks him up and down, noticing that he doesn’t have a shirt on. “Did we have sex?” Hawks asks, unsurely. Dabi laughs, a smile painting his face. A cheeky one, just like last night. Wait.. Last night?

It all comes back to him. He knows why he’s here, and he remembers drifting off in the comfort of his car. Letting his guard down like that. Hawks’ eyes turn from hazy to hard. Dabi notices the change in emotion. “We didn’t.” Dabi confirms. Hawks moved off of the bed. “I know.” He responds, finding his clothing in a neat pile. “How's your wing doing?” Dabi suddenly asks. Hawks totally forgot. He craned his neck to look at Dabi, and narrowed his eyes. “It’s fine.” He responds flatly.

Hawks is one foot out the door, not listening to Dabi when he complains how cold it is outside, and how he should wear a coat. “Why are you leaving?” Dabi asks with anger in his voice. Hawks looks back at Dabi one more time before he closes the door, with one final clack, leaving the shirtless man inside to his lonesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! More chapters to come!


End file.
